Love or Loss?
by love-this-life-1
Summary: Edward and Bella want to get married as soon as possible, but not everything goes to schedual when some vampiers show and want Bella gone. Issues arise when the vampiers do something to all the male Cullens that makes them all fall inlove with Bella.
1. Chapter 1: a marriage or a funeral

**AUTHERS NOTE: hey guys! this is my first fanfic, but I have been reading fanfiction for like a year now. Anyway, Im a fan of Edward and Bella, and as you might be able to tell I'm not a huge jacob fan, but he isnt going to be some monster in this story either, so im neutral on him. My stories can be a bit funky at times, but I hope you enjoy them a lot and I would love reviews to see where I can improve or just your opinions on the story. I already have another chapter made up and Im going to Edit it and put it up soon. Bare with my spelling please, I do my best to spell check and look over it, but there may be a few mistakes I missed. Ok enjoy! ****

* * *

**

** Ch. 1: a marriage or a funeral**

Bella P.O.V.

I hope Edward gets back soon. He has been gone for so long, at least it seems like so long. Every time Edward goes hunting with his family I always feel so alone. Since I spend almost all my time with Edward or Alice, I naturally, have very little to do whenever he is hunting. Making the pain of him being gone magnify by 10.

Sitting next to this very old, rarely used, computer made me think about Rene. Every time I get a chance to e-mail her, I always promise I will e-mail more, and end up never doing so. Therefore, when I do go and check my e-mail I have about a million e-mails from Rene asking me how I was and how I was going with my college situations. Fallowed by e-mails that started with "BELLA ARE YOU OK?!?! I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN WEEKS!!!" or "Why don't you ever e-mail me anymore?" you know, things to make me feel extremely guilty.

When my computer was all done loading, sure enough, there were 15 new e-mails from her. I sighed as I went and opened the first one. Answering few questions, and when I did, they were vague answers. I wish I could just tell them everything that was going on. I wish we could just be one big family like the Cullens, but alas that has been proven it cannot be. At least not yet. Not with Charlie being, well Charlie.

When I finished responding to the e-mails, assuring Rene that I was alright, college decisions were being made, and Charlie hasn't burned down the house, I went and sat on my bed. I was instantly bored again. I considered doing homework, and that was a bust. I either saw Edward's name all over the page, or Jacob's. I have been thinking about Jacob a lot lately.

I want things to be fixed between me and Jacob. I want Edward and Jacob to be best friends. I want them to grow up like Billy and Charlie and just go to the bar on a Wednesday afternoon, and go fishing on the weekends. Then everything would be peaceful. Jacob Is just so dang stubborn. Which is what makes him Jacob.

I love Jacob, but it has never been a competition between Edward and Jacob. Edward has, and always will, win my heart. He's too perfect, too perfect for me. He's my protector, the only reason I'm alive. Jacob, is also one reason I'm alive. I owe Jacob everything. Its been so hard with him though. I really do love him, and if Edward wasn't so perfect for me, I could guarantee Jacob and I would be together, but that's not the way it is, and I wish he could see that.

Since the thought of Jacob was making me upset, I figured I should do something to take my mine off of him. If Edward were here I would know what I would want to do, but he always rejects me, and says its too dangerous. I wish he would just change me into a vampire already so we wouldn't have to worry, but Edward refuses to do so until I marry him.

Marriage, uh, it was horrifying, but then again, I was starting to warm up to the idea. As Edward said before, it doesn't have to be big. I don't think he would mind if it was a small wedding in Vagas with just the Cullens. That's what I want. That's what I want when Edward comes back!. I'm going to tell him I want to get married as soon as possible. The sooner we're married the sooner I can become a vampire, and the closer we can become, without having to stop.

I was so excited about my revelation that I jumped off my bed and started to run. I was running to the Cullen's house to tell Edward. I was almost out the door when I realized two things. First, I had no shoes on, so running to the Cullen's house would be even more impossible then it would without getting pebbles and glass stuck in my feet. Second, that the Cullens were out hunting.

I sighed again. I slowly walked back up the stairs and sat back on the bed, a bit depressed. I was staring at the floor. I was too busy thinking about how sad I was that he was gone, I didn't even notice someone was in my room.

"Hi Bella" My head whipped up so fast, I cracked my Neck.

"OWWWW!" I shouted grasping my neck. "Jacob, what are you doing in my room?!?" I yelled. He didn't answer. He just ran over to my bed and started rubbing my neck.

"Sorry Bella," he laughed "I didn't mean to scare you"

I shoved his rather large, warm hands off of my neck and hopped right out of my bed. "I wasn't scared!" I shouted "But that's breaking and Entering you know!"

"You don't mind when that bloodsucker does it." he mumbled

I was so full of rage at Jacob, and then I was upset that I was so angry at him, because I had been wanting to talk to him for so long and make things clearer, but rage definitely came out stronger then love.

"_Edward_ is my _boyfriend_ Jacob! And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling him that?! He stopped the name calling with you, so common, can you be a little more mature please?"

"Fine, fine" he started "for now." He gave his one-of-a-kind Jacob smile I loved.

I grinned back. You couldn't help it. It was hard to be mad at Jacob when he was being like this. this is the Jacob I knew.

"Jacob, why are you here?" I said as seriously as I could

"I'm asking you to reconsider Bella. I know you said you wouldn't, but I told you I would never give up."

"I told you Jacob, no. You need to accept that Edward and I are in love." I said matter-o-factly

"I don't think you are." he said even more snarly

"We are getting married Jacob"

"I know I know but" before he could finish I cut him off

"no, I mean we are getting married in, like, the next month. We are going to Vagas." I blurted. I hadn't even ran this information past Edward, and I was already telling people.

He just stared at me.

"I'm sorry. I want you to be there Jacob, but we've gotta be just friends by then, or else I can't invite you. Ok? Pleas Jacob, it would mean so much to me for you to be there..."

He got up from the bed, very quickly. He started shaking again, his anger was taking over him, changing him, and now Edward wasn't here to protect me.

"Jacob, please calm down." I said begging, but it only seemed to fuel the fire. He changed instantly infront of me. Even his Werewolf self looked furious. Before he could even make a move though, Edward was there.

"Get out of here!" Edward yelled. He used his vampire speed and was right in front of me in a second.

"Seriously Jacob, _get out_!" I shouted in rage.

He growled at Edward, but then fled right back out the window and through the forest. I felt like crap, I cant believe I did that to him.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked turning to me.

All I did was kiss him, it was a kiss with passion and affection. It was a kiss of longing. He knew I wanted something.

"Something tells me," he started, raising his eyebrow "that you have something to tell me."

"Dang it Edward, what is the point of not being able to read my mind, if you can read me anyway?" I said exasperated

He laughed and carried me over to the bed. Somehow we both plopped down at the same time. It always caught me by surprise whenever he did that.

"What is it Bells?" he asked

Every time he looked at me I just died. His auburn hair, and his color-changing eyes. I felt like a princess when I was around him. He was the knight and has come to save me from my old life, and promised me a new one. One with him.

"I want to get married." I smiled

He started to laugh "have we not already discussed this?" he started "we are going to."

"No" I stopped him " I mean soon, like, next month. That gives Alice enough time to shop and 'plan a party', and that way we are one step closer to changing me, and you will no longer have any excuse not to do so."

He was silent for a long moment. I was nerves for what he would say, I thought it was exactly what he wanted to hear. Eventually a smile crossed his face.

"I would love that more that anything Bells." he said kissing me. His happiness illuminating the whole room.

"Are you sure that's the only reason though?" he said curiously

"Why would it matter Edward? Im giving in, you win! We are getting married." I really was, for the first time, happy to say that.

"There's just one issue." he stated.

I sighed "what?"

"Never mind, its not important." he said teasing.

"Oh common Edward, what?"

"Well, uh, I want a priest to marry us, like a real ceremony, it doesn't have to be big, and it can still be in Vagas, but you know, I want your afterlife to be special."

"Edward, Im not going to have an afterlife, when you change me into a vampire."

"Bells..."

"Oh, alright! Have it your way. Your always changing the rules on me Edward, but ok it can be a priest. Charlie will like that more anyway."

At that moment Alice came into my room, via the stairs, the old fashion way I suppose.

"We have a problem!" yelled Alice

At that moment I found all of the Cullens in my small little room, ready to listen to Alice's new found problem.

"What Alice?"

"There are some new vampires in town."

"Young?" asked Carlisle.

"No, They're just like us, peaceful (to an extent), vegetarian vampires, but they want someone."

There was a long pause, and then they all turned to look at me. Great, as soon as I think my life is going to calm down a bit, another Vampire surprise. I can't say that I didn't like the adventures, that's partly why I wanted to be a Cullen, but it gets tiresome sometimes.

"Me?" I asked flabbergasted "Why _me_?"

"They don't want you becoming a vampire Bells, they want you destroyed, and anyone who gets in there way _is_ destroyed. They're a group of 15 vampires, 2 families, and they both want Bella out of the picture."

"Why Alice?" Jasper asked curiously

"They're afraid of Bella's werewolf, um, situation, you could say..."

I sighed. Wonderful. Now Jacob is in the picture too.

"And what situation is that?" I asked annoyed.

"Well..." Alice started "they think Jacob is going to persuade you to become a werewolf, and I don't know why that's a life or death situation yet, but apparently it is."

"So its either going to be a Marriage or a funeral." said Emmet Laughing

They were all silent. We were all silent. It blatantly showed on my face that I was very upset. Why did Emmet have to make comments like that.

"Oh, there's going to be a Marriage, don't you worry about that Bella." Alice grinned


	2. Chapter 2: Emmet's curse

Ch. 2:

Edwards P.O.V.

I can't help but think there is another reason Bella is suddenly so for getting married. She was always fighting me about it before, and now she wants to do it as soon as possible. Sometimes I really do wish I could read her mind, just like everyone elses.

Bella's bed is so uncomfortable. I wonder how she has slept on it all this time and never woken up with a back ache. I would buy her a new one, but im sure she would refuse. Besides,

once we are married she will move in with us, and we wont need two bed.

"So THAT's what she has up her sleeve!" I exclaimed.

That must be the other reason, because she is moving in with us, and, well, we would never have to stop because I was a danger to her. She is so tricky, but not tricky enough.

She finally came back into her bedroom, after doing her human things.

"Hi" She said in a depressed tone.

I knew why she was upset. She wanted the Marriage news to be special, and now there are vampires after her again, and her news was ruined.

"These Vampires aren't going to be any trouble Bells." I started "Carlisle and the rest of us are going to and talk to them, Im sure we can talk them out of anything."

"Maybe you can't Edward, there are more of them, and we don't know how smart they are." she made a good point, but I would never let her know that.

"We can handle anything." I assured her.

There was silence for a moment while she climbed into bed and got situated.

"Someone is going to have to stay with you Bells, its not safe for you to be alone. Sometimes it will be me, but we are taking shifts. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and I that is."

She gave me the dirtiest look. Any minuet she is going to start ranting about how if I just changed her now she could be an asset instead of having to babysit her all the time. I loved her rants. That just made her my Bella.

"You already know how I feel Edward. I could try to convince you to change me now, but you will refuse. That's why I want to get married as soon as possible. Its so frustrating just sitting here you know. Wondering if everyone will be ok, and knowing that its all because of me. If something happened to your family, or even more, to you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"We will be married soon enough, and then you will never have to ask to be changed, and we will never have to go through this conversation, but just so you know, if anything happened, it wouldn't be because of you. You're the best thing in my life Bells." I smiled and stared into her eyes. She was so beautiful.

There was silence once again. "One more thing Bells." she turned to me "Emmet and I are switching tonight, so I wont be here when you wake up."

I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to upset you this way Bella."

She kissed me once upon the lips, something rather unlike Bella, and went to sleep.

Bella's P.O.V.

When I woke up I saw someone in the window. Emmet, wonderful.

"Hi Emmet." I said, not meaning to sound so depressed, but it came out that way.

"Hi Bella" Then there was an awkward silence. I really hadn't been around Emmet alone before. I never really knew what to say to him.

For some reason he seemed different today, oddly enough.

"You know Bella, Edward just left, its only like 2 in the morning."

"Oh I didn't even realize it was still night time." I said embarrassed.

I turned onto my other side, so I stopped facing him. It was weird, sleeping in my room with Emmet just watching me. It would be weird if it was anyone but Edward.

I slowly fell to sleep, only to be woken up by someone's arms around me. I thought it was Edwards, so I slowly opened my eyes to go give him a kiss, but when I opened my eyes it was still dark outside, and when I looked at the clock it was only 4:36 AM.

"Wow Edward, that was a very short shift." I said drowsy, but happily.

"Edward is still gone."

All of my muscles tensed up in my body.

"Its Emmet Bells."

"E-E-mmmmmm-et?!?!" I stuttered. He just laughed, almost sensually, right in my ear. It gave me goose bumps all down my back.

"Emmet, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to get off of me RIGHT now!" I whispered fiercely.

"I don't think so Bells. I was ordered to take care of you, and I take my job very seriously." He said quietly into my ear again.

By this time I was already crying. I tried to scramble away, but he was so strong. Not only did he have vampire strength, but he was also the strongest Cullen, making him almost invincible. Definitely impossible to escape from.

I tried to calm myself down, but he kept squeezing me titer and titer. He started to move his hand up and down my back, making me tense up once again.

"Emmet, what are you doing." I said through sobs. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"I think you know Bells. Common, don't tell me you haven't noticed the chemistry between us."

"You love Rosalie Emmet!!! Not me!! Please Emmet don't do this." I begged

He interrupted my begging by planting a ferocious kiss on me mouth. It was awful because he was so fierce he was suffocating me. While he was kissing me his hand went to my butt. Now I knew something was seriously wrong. Where is Edward?!?

His hand moved up my back again and started to take off my shirt.

"Emmet, don't do this. You could kill me. Its too dangerous. Please Emmet, im begging you!"

He wasn't listening anymore. He was becoming more and more savage by the second. After a minuet I was almost completely exposed to him. It was more frightening then seeing Edward rip Victoria into shreds. He was terrifying.

"Edward." I whimpered softly "help" it was no good. Charlie wasn't even here He was fishing with The Blacks. I was totally alone.

Eventually I just shut down. There was nothing I could do. I was totally limp, all except for my face which was drenched in tears.

As soon as I was about to give up hope that someone was coming, and that Emmet really would do this to me, Edward stormed into the room and threw Emmet across the room. He almost hit the glass and fell out the window.

"Emmet! What are you doing?" Edward yelled

There was no answer from Emmet. He was just shaking and furious. He looked exactly like Jake before he changed into a werewolf. It was even more frightening though. I was completely chill compared to before though. I was just happy to be out of Emmet's strong, chocking, hold.

"Emmet..." Edward started calmly "Carlisle wants to see you. Needs to see you. He thinks you were infected with something, and if you don't leave now you may not survive."

Emmet still wasn't listening. His eyes were totally black, and all he could do was stare at me. The stare you would see in a horror movie.

"Rosalie is there Emmet, and she needs you, she really misses you. She says to come home." At this statement Emmet changed his look right to Edward. With a smile Emmet hopped out the window and used his vampire speed to go, im guessing, to the Cullen's mansion.

I didn't even know I was still crying when he left. I was hysterical, and getting worse by the minuet.

Edward ran over to the bed and put me in his arms. We sat on the bed, and I cried for probably an hour. It wasn't like me to be so upset for so long, but I was truly frightened.

"Its ok Bella, its going to be ok, he was infected by the other vampires, he didn't know what he was doing. Its ok, your going to be fine." He just kept saying. I don't know if I could ever stop my sobbing, but then I drifted off into sleep. Right in Edwards arms.


	3. Chapter 3: the meeting

Authors note: New chapter is up! This is more of an information Chapter. Basically its not the most exciting out of all of them but probably the most crusial. Make sure you soak up all the little bits of information I threw in there. Ok! Thanks for the reviews guys, I appriciate the sapport, ideas, and whatnot. Alrighty enjoy!

Ch. 3: The meeting

Edwards P.O.V.

I don't know what was wrong with Emmet. He told us that he was fine, and I come back and he is about to rape my Bella. He would never do that. He loves Rosealie. Something is terribly wrong.

Perhaps its when they threw that little potion at him. I mean since when do vampiars use potions, since never. It didn't do anything to him on the battlefield though. I sappose it could be some sort of love potion, but what would be the point of that?

I was sitting with Carlisle and the rest of the gang in the living room. Emmet and Rosalie went to have a talk upstairs, I have no idea what's going on up there, and I wouldn't care to know, but he seems a lot more calm.

"Tell me exactly what you saw when you came back Edward."

"Well, after Alice told me something bad was happening with Emmet and Bella I rushed off to go protect her. I thought she ment she was being attacked by a vampier, or Jacob, or something, but when I got there I saw Emmet and Bella in her bed. He had her totally pinned and was about to do something I don't want to get into. He looked completely insane. I through him off and I had to calm him down, then he ran home. Bella was completely histarical."

"Bella is sleeping now, right?" asked Alice

"Yes, dear, she's on the couch." replied Esme.

"I think it had something to do with that potion they threw at Emmet in the field. It didn't seem to effect him so he kept fighting, but then it was time for Emmet and I to switch. Everything seemed fine when he came to switch with me."

"How do you know about any potion and what happened on the field if you were watching Bella?" asked Jasper

"Alice filled me in on some details when I got to the field." I replied "do you think it could have been some sort of, well, love potion, to make him fall in love with Bella or something."

"Indeed I do." answered Carlisle. "Several centeries ago, when you were still a young vampire Edward, vampires, and really everyone, used to use potions. Mostly as distractions. They were all flash, and very pointless things, the craze eventually died out and I have never seen it done since, until now. It is very possible that Emmet experienced a temporary love potion. If so, then he should already be back to normal. It only lasts a few hours, but for those few hours, all they can think about is that person, no one and nothing else matters. They would literally kill anyone in their way, and they are completely out of control of their actions."

"Does that mean Emmet won't remember what he did to Bella?" asked Alice

"Oh certainly he will. He is aware of what he is doing, but he is not in control. Like he is watching a movie persay."

There was silence again. It made perfect sence, but why would they use a potion on Emmet. What did they have to gain by putting a love potion on him.

"Apparently." started Jasper "A love potion is one of the strongest you can make, there have been very few other potions that have been more effective. This is probably why potion making died out, because they are seemingly useless in a battle."

Alice was staring at him in awe. "You sure do love your reading don't you." she said admiring him. He just blushed and nodded.

Bella started to stir, in fact I think she was listening to the whole conversation. She is one smart cookie. How I just wanted to hold her. I know Emmet was under a potion, or spell, or something, but when he was that close to her I completely lost control. I was still furious with him, even though the feeling was completely illogical.

"What was the point of the potion?" I asked not to anyone in particular.

"I cant say for sure, but I believe they were hoping to have one of our own kill Bella instead of them doing it themselves. Quite a creative idea actually, because Emmet would have killed her had you not gotten there in time Edward." said Carlisle.

"What if they pull this stunt again?" asked Esme frightened as much as I, for my dear Bella's life.

"We will have to be extra carefull." Carlisle started "and we need a new strategy, we cant let them get the chance to hurt Bella again. Potions are something to look out for."

"Alice?" Jasper was looking at Alice who was having a vision. She was concentrating very hard. When she came out of the vision she had a horrified look on her face.

"We have more then just the potion problem." Alice stated "They have a whole bundle of tricks up their sleeve. When they said they wanted Bella gone, they meant buisness. Somehow they know what each of our powers are. They know where our weaknesses lye. They have many easy and effective ways to get into our family, and" she swallowed "kill Bella."

Her words made me tense up more then ever. They actually have a shot at killing her.

"They can't kill my Bella. They wont. We are just going to have to work harder." I said with the most enthusiasm and strength as I could.

"We need a plan" Jasper stated "a smart plan."

"Something totally unexpected and new." Alice added

"I don't think Bella is going to be safe hiding anymore. We need a plan of action and we need one fast." Repeated Jasper.

Then Bella's voice came out of nowhere. Everyone though she was still asleep. I knew otherwise, but it still caught me offguard.

"I can't go through something like that again. It was horrifying. We need something new. Something I would be able to do, and that they would never see coming. You can use me on the battlefield!"

"I don't think so!" I said a little to quickly for Bella's liking. "That's exactly what they want bells, they want you dead, and that would be the easiest way to do so."

"I don't think they are all that strong though. Didn't I hear you talking to Alice on the phone on the way over? You guys were saying how easy they were to fend off, how after a couple squabbles they retreated. Well that shows they aren't good fighters and they are relying on their wits to kill me" I swallowed when I heard myself say the word kill, it was definatly the worst word in the dictionary. "If we can outwit them even by a little, then we have this whole issue in the bag."

"You make a point Bella. I have some thinking to do. We need some new strategies. So lets get going people. I want a good idea from everyone tomorrow." answered Carlisle.

"You will be staying here tonight, wont you Bella?" asked Esme

"If its fine with you, that sounds delightful." Esme was thrilled.

"I don't think we have a lot of time Carlisle." I said respectivly.

"I know we don't. Which is why we need to work fast. I need to go talk to Emmet and Rosalie, that will be all everyone." Carlisle finished.

I helped Bella up the stairs and into my room, where a big bed was waiting for her. The one I had specifically for her. I had my couch already, but Bella really did need a bed to sleep on. I sat her down on the bed, and laid down next to her. As I watched Bella sleep and do her sleep talk, I was thinking of new strtegies on how to keep my love safe.


	4. Chapter 4: I wont kill Jacob!

**Authors note: Hey guys! I have gotten a lot of great reviews so thanks! I have also gotten a really mean one, and it wasn't that helpful (it did have point sin it, but it was mostly just bashing me) so im putting up a **_**NO FLAMES **_**sign. Seriously. If you didn't enjoy the story, im sorry you didn't, if there is something specific you think could help me, cool then review, but as for bashing, no thank you. Once again **_**NO FLAMES**_**! Also (so you all know) when I finish the story, or don't feel like writing a new chapter, I am going to fix up the first chapter so it goes from subject to subject a bit smoother. Thanks ENJOY! **

Ch. 4: I wont kill Jacob!

Bella's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was full of pain, and confusion. I knew it wasn't Emmett's fault, and he couldn't control it, but, needless to say, I was still very afraid around him, I didn't want something like that happening again.

Edward was still sitting next to me in his huge bed in the middle of the room. He knew I wasn't sleeping.

"Bella" he whispered "go to sleep, its all going to be ok."

I didn't answer. I knew he was there to protect me, and now nothing could happen, but if I fell asleep again, I kept thinking something could happen. What other tricks to these Vampiars have up their sleeve. Why do they want to kill me so bad?

Why would they think I would become a werewolf anyway. I loved Jacob, but I would never ask to become a werewolf. It seemed like a lot of work and pain, and then I wouldn't be able to be with Edward.

It's painful to think about it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, but im sure he already knew my answer

"Edward," I said softly "I'm frightened, and confused. And that's all there is." I stated

"You know we wont let anything happen to you again Bells. Now that we know what they're thinking, and their weak points, it won't be to hard to defeat them!" Edward said with encouragment.

"I know Edward. Its not that I know you all won't protect me, but it doesn't erase memories. And besides, I feel so awful that all this grief is because of me."

"Its not all because of you Bella. We are all happy to have you in this family, even Rosalie, so don't think because of this one little mess, that we aren't happy to have you in our lives, because that's completely opposite of how we feel."

I smiled at him. He always knew what to say, but once again, it doesn't erase the memory and the fear completely. As long as I was in his arms though, I was ok.. I drifted off to sleep.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I knocked on Emmett's bedroom door. Rosalie was back in her own bed. Emmett was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. I came and sat down next to him.

"Emmett" I started "It wasn't your fault, it was all a potion and"

He cut me off "I know, it was some stupid potion, but now she will never forgive me. I will never forgive me. I saw it all happening. It was truly awful."

Silence again. "Emmett, we need you back at the top of your game. Without you we aren't complete. Don't let them beat you! This is just what they want! harness your anger and use it against them. We need you."

He looked at me. I saw the pain in his eyes, but I also saw anger. Eventually, I saw him have a total change of heart. I think he really did find a way to harness his anger so that he could defeat the other vampires.

"Your right Carlisle. Lets get up and do something about it!" Emmett jumped off the bed in anticipation

"For right now" I started "we are thinking of strategies, why not go over some with Rosalie?"

Emmett nodded and went to go find Rosalie. I left to go do some reading on middle age magic as well as how to overcome potions.

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Edward was still next to me.

"Edward." I started "I need to go for a walk, would you like to come?"

"Bells its 3 in the morning, what if something happens, I don't think it's a good idea."

"That's why you should come with me." I stated happily.

He agreed without too much of a fight. We walked out of the house with no one seeing us and we sat on the steps outside. It was chilly, but not enough to make me go back in. I wanted to go into the forrest, but I was sure Edward would say no.

"I have an idea." I stated "what if I was used, as some sort of distraction, then you, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice could rip them to shreds. They will be too busy trying to come after me, they wont see it coming."

Edward laughed at my idea. I was a bit insulted.

"What if they end up ACTUALLY ripping you to shreds, then what?"

"Well they wont be able to, because Carlisle could be there protecting me. Maybe using some of their own ideas against them. He could use potions, or whatever it is they do. It could work Edward."

At that very moment Alice came running outside. "It WILL work Edward!"

"Were you listening to our conversation again Alice?" Edward said annoyed.

Alice looked extreamly embarrassed. "No Edward! I saw it in a vision, from what I saw, we were totally beating them! They barly even put up a fight!"

"I don't like the idea of Bella on the battlefield." Edward said, looking back to me.

"Edward, I've done your family enough harm, its time to let me pay you back."

At that very moment, I felt a little bit better about this whole situation. Of course as soon as I start to feel comfortable here comes another problem. It looked like a group of Vampiers coming out of the woods. Why would they fallow us here? And how did they do so?

Alice and Edward sprung up and into action. They shouted at me to go inside, and I was about to do so, until the leading vampire specifically spoke to me. "Bella!" The oldest, male vampier yelled, "we need to talk."

"You don't get to talk to her." Edward said, growling at them.

"There will be no harm done to her" he started "yet."

"What do you want with her?" Alice said angerly.

"We want her to give us the whereabouts of her Wolf friends. If you all agree to help us kill them off, there will be no more threat, and would no longer have to destroy the girl." He said

"I will never say a word about Jacob!" I yelled at him.

All eyes were on me. I knew I shouldn't have spoken, but I couldn't believe me ears. They wanted me to kill Jacob, my best friend, that would never happen!

"Its either you, Bella, or your wolf friends. You can decide. We are giving you till tomorrow night. Midnight, at the field."

They zoomed right out of site, leaving us all in their dust. I was stunned.

"It may be our only chance" Edward started "We may not have a choice Bella."

I was full of tears and heartache. "I'm never going to kill Jacob, Edward, or any of them."

I ran back into the house. I knew then that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: The Christmas special

**Authors note: NO FLAMES! Sorry if there are spelling errors, im doing my best to catch them. Thank you very much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!**

Chapter 5: the Christmas special

Bella's P.O.V.

Just as I though, I never did sleep last night. I was too busy thinking about Jacob. Was I being a bad person if I didn't go through with it? What if I did do it? That would haunt me for the rest of my life. It doesn't matter anyway, I wouldn't be able to kill Jacob, or any of his family.

If I killed Jacob I would be killing my best friend. Not to mention my savior. If it weren't for Jacob, I wouldn't be alive today. Then again, if it weren't for Edward I wouldn't have FOUND Jacob in the first place. Ugh! This is so confusing!

Edward was no longer beside me. I pretended to fall asleep so that Edward wouldn't feel like he needed to stay with me. I really did want him to stay, and hold me like her normally does, but he needed to talk to Carlisle and the rest of the family.

Just then my cell phone started to ring. Nobody ever called me on my cell phone (partly because it was an early Christmas present from Charlie). I opened my new, black, flip phone, only to find that it was a calendar appointment.

"I never programmed anything into my phone..." I said suspiciously.

When I looked at the screen it was an alarm, informing me that it was Christmas Day. Charlie must have programmed it in. He was just like a child, he loved presents.

It took me awhile to realize what I was reading. IT WAS CHRISTMAS! I used to be such an exciting holiday. I would make cookies, wrap presents, and the best part of all was staying up all night on Christmas Eve.

I actually kept one tradition going. Only I didn't stay up all night hoping for gifts from santa, I stayed up all night because I had big decisions to make.

It was already eight o'clock. I was tired of just sitting in bed, but I didn't want to get up and face all the Cullen's yet, so to no surprise, the Cullen's came to me!

Alice was first inside. She threw her present right on my lap.

"Open it!" she said excited, not even bothering to see if I was actually sleeping or not.

"Alice, you know I don't like accepting gifts." I said hesitating.

"You know you want to!" she said as peppy as I had ever seen.

"Alright, Alright." I gave in, "but give me a little breathing room." I said laughing.

For some reason I was actually excited to open her present. I don't like accepting things from the Cullens, but because it was Christmas, it just seemed right!

I quickly tore off the wrapping paper (that was my favorite part), and held up the gift that sat in front of me.

It was, not to my surprise, new clothes. It looked like I really picked them out though, that's how much I loved them!

"Thank you so much Alice! These are great!" I said happily.

She smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm next" said Edward.

"Edward," I said slowly "you got me something too?"

He nodded, almost as excited as Alice, and handed me my gift.

I opened it up, and was in awe at what I found.

"Ed-Ed-Edward, t-this is Shakespear c-complete works!" I finally blurted out!

"The original" he said proudly.

"That's impossible Edward. No one knows where his ORIGINAL copy was."

"Carlisle did!" He said happily "and I went and found it. I found it in Europe, and I'm not telling where, because you would go ballistic at me."

"Aw, common Edward, tell me!" I begged

"Nope." For once I was fine with that answer.

"Thank you so much Edward! When did you ever find the time to do this."

"Remember that extra long hunting trip last month?"

I nodded. Then I realized he snuck off to go find it, wasting some of his hunting days.

"Edward, this is absolutely AMAZING." I said happily "Thank you so much."

After Edwards, I also had a few more. I got a batch of cookies from Esme, some Jewelry from Jasper (most likely the works of Alice) and an apology letter from Emmet. I told him he didn't need to apologize, because it wasn't his fault, but I accepted it anyway.

It was a truly great Christmas!

Everyone was chatting it up, when I realized I had to get home. Charlie was probably wondering how I was still sleeping, and I don't want him to come check up on me and find that I'm not there.

"Charlie is getting home in a forty-five minuets, so I need to go home and bake something for him. I'm sure he has something planned for us to do on Christmas." I said, not really in a depressed tone, but surly not bubbly.

"I'll take you home Bella." said Edward. He looked so happy today.

"What about the vampires?" asked an eager Emmett.

Carlisle answered before I could. "We will be at the field at midnight to give them our answer. Bella, I believe you said your answer will be a no, and then we will work our strategy. Then."

I looked confused. They had never gone over the plan with me.

"Edward will fill you in on the plan when you get home Bella." Alice said reassuringly.

With that, Edward took my hand and we walked, the human way, out to his door.

"You ready?" he asked me. I nodded, he threw me on his back, and we were off to my house.

We got home in a blink of an eye. We didn't waste a minuet. I started to bake some cookies as Edward went over the plan with me.

"Basically," he started "You are going to tell them your answer. We are guessing, since you will be right there, they will come after you. When they do you can through a stunning potion at them, which Charlie and Esme are making as we speak. It works for about 20 seconds, giving us enough time to kill them, before they get to you."

"But Im human." I said confused.

"Apparently, you don't have to be a vampire to use this kind of, quote on quote, magic." he really did use air quotes, something he doesn't do often "I'm not crazy about the idea Bella, but I think it could really work."

I nodded. I was nerves about the idea, but glad I could finally be useful in a fight.

"When do we leave" I asked

"Carlisle is going over the plan again at eleven, close to where we are suppose to meet. I will come get you."

I nodded. He laughed.

"Don't worry Bells, you'll be fine. We will be right there if you need us too."

I smiled at him, and we shared another kiss, only to be cut off by a slamming door, signifying Charlie was home from fishing.

"Bye" he said before zooming upstairs and out the window.

I didn't even really have time to think about what was happening, because I had to put a happy face on for Charlie. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be though. I opened presents from him, and he opened his from me. Then we shared some cookies and milk, just like mom and I used to do when I was younger.

He got me money, and I got him a new jacket.

I was surprisingly content, and happy with this Christmas. Even though I was full of doubt, I was happy. That is, until Jacob busted into our entryway.


	6. Chapter 6: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Authors note: Sorry its been about a week you guys! I was having writers block, AND I have been spending a lot of time with the family and whatnot since it's the holidays. I'm going to try and write a lot over this week, and then it might be awhile till the next update. Anyway Please NO FLAMES and be aware I make spelling errors, SORRY ABOUT THEM IN ADVANCED!! Once again NO FLAMES!!! Thanks a bundle for reading and all of your reviews! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6: parting is such sweet sorrow **

Bella's P.O.V.

I just stared at Jacob as he stood in my doorway panting heavily. Charlie was still in the room, and he was more surprised then I was to see Jacob here. Charlie loved the whole Black family though, and tried to be polite to Jacob.

"Hello Jacob!" Charlie said slowly standing up. "Would you like some cookies? Bella made them herself, and frankly, you haven't lived until you've tasted one of her famous ginger bread cookies."

"I'm sure they are delicious Charlie, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. In fact, I was hoping I could talk to Bella, maybe go for a walk in the woods?" Jake was technically talking to Charlie, but his question was directed at me, and he was staring straight at me.

I sighed. I really did want to talk to Jacob, but I didn't know what his angle was. He seemed rather tense, and his whole entrance swayed me to say no.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I couldn't leave Charlie on Christmas." I was hoping Charlie would understand, but instead he almost pushed me out the door.

"Oh no, no Bells, go ahead. I'll just do the dishes here and see you in a bit." Charlie said with a smile.

I sighed. "Thanks Charlie." I muttered unenthusiastically.

Jacob was now smiling. I'm not sure what was going through his mind. He was angry, then he was giddy? This didn't seem like the normal Jacob, although I really hadn't seen Jacob in awhile.

I slowly walked past Jacob and out the door. He closed the door behind me and we stopped in the middle of our driveway. He was no longer smiling, but frowning. To make matters worse he was frowning at me.

"Come on Bella." He started "Let's go take a walk." He reached for my arm, but I pulled away. I started to walk in front of him, leading him to the woods, but I made sure I kept about a foots distance away.

"What is it Jake? Its Christmas." I said sounding ultimately concerned for the holiday, even though I was more concerned that someone would find us here and try to hurt Jacob.

"I guess I will get right to the point then." He started "a group a vampires came up to me the other day." I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him. "Not the" he swallowed "Cullen's, but a different group."

Then I understood who it was. The new vampire group, the one's who wanted me to kill Jacob. Why did they meet with him, and not just kill him?

"They said you were going to come and kill me." I looked at him in surprise.

"And how did you respond Jacob?" I asked curiously.

"I said I didn't believe it. I said you loved me, and you could never kill me."

"You know I don't love you that way Jake, but your right, I could never ever hurt you."

"Even if you tried." He said laughing. I frowned and was about to hit him on the shoulder, but I didn't want to break my fingers. Then I smiled, and as if he read my mind, he did too.

"So why are you talking to me about it Jake?" I asked seriously again.

"Well, I just wanted to be sure, that you and the bloodsuckers weren't going to try something. Its got the whole pack all freaked out, and I need your word that nothing is going to happen." He stopped me from walking and looked back into my eyes.

"Jacob, I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told them." I started "I would _never_ harm you or your family. I would _never_ want someone to come and hurt you. Does that answer your question?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, indeed it does Bella." He said with a smile.

We were silent for awhile, just walking in each others company. We circled around the forest, and now my home was in plane view.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye for awhile then." He said sadly.

"Just until they are gone for good Jake, it shouldn't be too long." I said happily, but before I knew it his lips were on mine. Once again I was going to try and hit him and once again I knew I was going to hurt my hand.

I had to slap him rather hard just to get him off of my face.

"Jacob….." I said sternly.

"Wow, you are getting better at that, but your still no match for me." he said happily.

"Jacob, go home." I said rolling my eyes. He left in an instant, and I walked the rest of the ways home by myself. Happy that I got to see him, but rather frustrated, how much longer could Edward take of this?

I entered the house again and Charlie was smiling at me.

"So who's going to break it to Edward?" He asked moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Charlie nothing happened."

"But I just saw you and Jake….."

I cute him off. "Charlie, it didn't mean a thing. I still love Edward."

Charlie seemed upset, if not angry, by what I said.

"Well, not that I feel bad for Edward, but I wouldn't want to be treated that way if I were Edward." He said drying the last dish and placing it in the cupboard.

"Charlie…." I started, but he walked upstairs, taking his new jacket with him.

I sighed. I went to the cupboard and grabbed myself a bowl and the cereal. There was already a spoon on the table. I sat down at that spot, and started eating away. I was almost like a robot. I wasn't aware of what I was doing. All I could think about what Jacob kissing me and Charlie's words. Was I really being a bad girlfriend to Edward? I swallowed. I mean, fiancée.

That was harder then I thought, just to even think.

I was unaware of the time. I finished my cereal, and then I just sat at the table, staring.

There was a knock at the door. At first I didn't hear it, but eventually it interrupted my train of thought, and I had to go answer.

"Hey Bella." Edward said with a smile on his face. There was something not quite right about him though, something I didn't grasp. Something in his eyes.

"Edward." I said trying to be happy. "Hi!" I put on a fake smile and invited him in.

"I was thinking we could go talk to Jacob." He said hurriedly, denying my invitation.

"Is there a reason?" I said suspiciously.

"Yes." He stated. I just stood there for a moment, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't I spoke up again.

"I'm not taking you unless I know why." I was starting to think Edward was trying to pull something on the Blacks, but then I realized Edward would never do something so low. He would NEVER hurt me like that. Why else would he want to go to the werewolves though?

"Bella come outside." He said angrily

"No Edward, your acting really different Edward, I think you should go see Carlisle."

"Come _outside_." he yelled.

Edward had never yelled at me before. I heard him raise his voice, but it was never at me, it was at someone else.

I was really frightened. I felt like crying, and I just wanted Edward to be back to normal so he could hold me, and tell me it would be ok. I just wanted to do what he said. Fallow what he was telling me. I want to please him.

I shook those thoughts away. I'm not weak. I thought strongly. Those thoughts weren't mine. Something was going on. I felt like I was struggling to control my actions.

"Whatever your doing stop it Edward." I said harshly, now struggling more then ever.

My mind felt strained as well as my body. Something was definatly going on. As much as I struggled I still couldn't move from the position I was in.

"Edward!" I said between breaths. "What's wrong with you. _Stop_!"

At that moment Charlie came down the stairs. He moved fast.

"Bella? Are you ok….." He asked, and then stopped.

Charlie's P.O.V.

What is that freakish boy doing now.

"Edward?" I asked, being calm. There was just something not right about that boy.

"I think I should go." He said without looking back. He actually ran into the woods. He seemed more off then usual.

Bella's P.O.V.

I was going in and out of focuse. After all that strain and pressure being releived, It made me light headed.

I heard Charlie whispering my name.

"Bella. Bella it will be ok. Common, Bella, common don't do this to me."

I think he thought I was dieing, was I dieing?

Before I could answer my own question it all went black, I didn't feel anything anymore. Not even Charlie's quiet sobs and pleads.


	7. Chapter 7: What's Wrong With Edward?

**Authors note: Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! It took me a while to write, because I was having MAYJOR writers block, but I'm happy with how it turned out, and I hope you are too. Please NO FLAMES!!! I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes (which I'm sure there are) I hope you enjoy! Sorry that it's a bit shorter! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm craving more opinions though! Anything (besides Flames) that you have to say, will totally help! **

**Thanks readers!!!!**

**Chapter 7: What's going on with Edward? **

Edward's P.O.V.

Bella woke up at about seven at night. She seemed almost afraid of me when she woke up. Very different then she normally is around me. I had a hunch that the other vampires had something to do with it. That's why Carlisle was here with me, so we can figure out what happened.

Unfortunately, it was hard to say too much to Bella while Charlie was in the room, he seemed to hate me more then usual today. So Carlisle took him out of the room to go ask him some questions. Normally, Charlie wouldn't be asked any questions, so as to make sure that he wouldn't catch on to something going on with my family, but he seemed so angry and admitted Carlisle felt that he knew something.

I was alone with Bella now, and she couldn't even look at me.

"Bella," I asked quietly, "what happened."

"That's what you should be telling me Edward. What did you do?"

"Bella, I can assure you I have no idea what your talking about." I said confused

"Edward, please don't do that with me. You showed up today at my house. You know better then that. Charlie was there! What's wrong with you?"

"Bella, I was wit my family all day. I never came close to you or Charlie."

"I don't believe you." She said, although she was utterly baffled now.

"Ask Carlisle." I said, trying to convince her, "Bella, whatever happened, you know I would never hurt you."

There was silence again.

"Can you explain to me what happened then Bells?"

She sighed and looked up at me. "You came to my house, and I answered. You were acting very strange. You wanted me to take you to Jacob, and I asked you why. You wouldn't tell me. Then you started to yell at me. I still refused. Eventually, something happened in my head. I'm not even sure, but there was pressure, and you wouldn't stop. When Charlie came to check on me, you left in a flash, and I past out."

I just stared at her. I thought I knew what was going on, but I needed Carlisle to come in here.

"Do you think you can be out of here by eleven?" I asked her.

She nodded. They don't even have me on an IV and they don't have a 24 hour hold on me, so I can leave whenever my doctor gives the go ahead. Charlie said I will be out by nine, maybe a bit later."

I nodded, and then kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry Bella, for everything that happened." and then I left the room to go get Carlisle.

We left and got back to the house, so I could tell the whole family of what happened. I figured the only one who could really tell me anything about what happened was Carlisle, but the whole family deserves to know. Plus Alice would kill me if I didn't tell her everything that happened to Bella.

It took at least 30 minuets to discuss the whole story in detail. Every once and awhile Carlisle, and even Jasper, would ask me a question. Although, most of them I couldn't answer and be completely sure of what I was saying.

"I've heard of something like this, but I'm not convinced." Carlisle started " I never thought it could actually be done."

We all stared at him intently, hoping he would go on.

"You see its cloning, really. Something even humans of normal intelligence have done, but this is a more advanced form of it. Rumor has it, that all a "cloner" ,if you will, has to do is look at a person and they can morph into them."

"What is so advanced about it?" Emmett asked.

"It came in the era of potions and magic, as I was telling you before. There was said to be a man who was a wizard as well as a vampire. He was basically a joke. But it is said that he could morph into anything he saw, and that his ancestors still live today. It's more of a story parents would tell their children, but it seems all to real now."

There was silence. It was reaching, but it seemed like the only thing that could really make since. The fact that Carlisle wasn't sure of it himself though, made me very suspicious. Is there _nothing _else it could be? Is the only idea we have a guess. We simply can't guess with Bella, I need to be sure.

"well what now Carlisle?" Alice asked

Just then our door flew open, and in came the group of vampires none of us wanted to see.

We all jumped up out of our chairs, and were prepared to attack then and there.

"Hold your horses." The oldest one said laughing shaking his hand at us. "We are here to compromise." he smiled, "You remember me I'm sure, Matren, is my name, and we are of peaceful people. We are just here to see if we can find a middle." I saw right through his phony smile.

"What do you want?" I asked, filled with rage.

"he told you." One of the women said in the back, "We want to compromise." she rolled her eyes "see" she whispered to Matren, "They don't want to."

He wagged his finger at her, still smiling, and shushed her. Then he smiled back at us.

"So, we thought you might be interested."

Before I could cut in, Carlisle agreed. "What do you have?" he said suspiciously.

"No blood has to be spilled here. Not even the werewolf's. We have found a way that should work for everyone."

"Continue….." Carlisle said suspiciously.

"The only thing that would have to be done, or more not have to be done, is the girl becoming a Vampire."

Silence.

"We think it's a very good median."

Silence

"What do you think?"

Still silence.

"There could be bloodshed, if that's how you all want to do it, but we think this is very fair."

Now Carlisle was stirring, and we were all looking at each other.

I personally thought this was great, but Bella would never do it. Even if she did, she would be miserable without being a vampire, and it would kill her inside. I couldn't see that happen.

"Let us know in the field, at midnight tonight."

"Wait!" Carlisle said, as they were turning around, "Why are you doing this?"

He smirked once again. I think he enjoyed our pain.

"Let's just say we were meant to keep an eye on you by someone else."

We all knew what that meant. The Vulturie. No surprise. The only thing that was a surprise, was why Alice didn't see it. In fact, she hasn't seen anything in awhile, or anything she cared to tell us about.

There was silence again in the room, and finally they understood it was their queue' to leave.

They were all staring at me.

"Bella is never going to agree to something like that." I said, "It would kill her." I was now staring at Carlisle.

"No, we can't do that to Bella." He said, seeming like all his hopes are gone, "but they do seem more powerful then we thought, and I don't know if our fighting skills are going to be enough."

They all sighed.

"I'm not so certain it's cloning either." I said

"We can't be certain anymore Edward." Alice said sadly.

"One thing is for certain," Jasper said. "We need to get Bella back."

There was one last silence, but it wasn't awkward, or anger, just agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: MAYJOR WRITERS BLOCK!! Any ideas? Let me know! Please NO FLAMES! Thanks everyone! Sorry it took so long to update!

Chapter 8: talking to Bella

Bella's P.O.V.

I really wanted Edward to come back to the hospital. Even though Charlie was there, it didn't clear away the loneliness. In fact, his 20 questions only made things more frustrated.

When he wasn't questioning me, he would rant about Edward, and how his first instincts were right, and how he is a bad egg. BLAH BLAH BLAH

I wanted Edward.

I wanted answers.

I felt weak and unprepared for what lay ahead of me. No one even knows WHAT lies ahead of us. These vampires seem to be a lot stronger then we, and even Carlisle, had anticipated. I don't even know how a "magical" form of vampires could even exist. It seems like we are reaching for a plausible answer, but can't find one.

I think it was about 7:30 when Doctor Samuel came into my room.

"Hello Bella." He said with out looking at me, like I was just someone to check off of a huge list he still needs to get through before he can leave.

I was silent.

"So, as you know, we did blood samples, urine samples, and almost every type of test that could possibly be related to your faint."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, and also excited, to tell you that you don't have high blood pressure, nor are you epileptic. You seem to be perfectly healthy. So I'm going to send you home. I honestly don't even think you need a prescription. Just promise you will stay in bed a few days and stay hydrated."

I nodded again. I just wanted him to let me go so I could find out what really went on.

"Sir," He looked at Charlie. "Please go see the front desk and check out, while you get dressed, and then you are free to go." He smiled.

He left his seat without a goodbye and continued his duties.

"That's good news, isn't it Bells?" Charlie said quietly. "I will go check you out. Hurry up and get dressed so we can finish this wonderful holiday." He was being sarcastic, I didn't laugh.

When he left the room, I got dressed faster then vampire speed. I left the clothes on the bed and met Charlie by the front desk where he was waiting to help me outside. I couldn't wait to leave this cold, gray building.

When we were about half way home I looked at the clock. It said 8:30 in bright green digits. Hopefully Edward will be at my house when we get home so we can leave.

When we got home I told Charlie I was really tired and just wanted to go to bed. He nodded, looking a little disappointed, and went and sat on the couch to watch some T.V. I figured he'll be there all night, to make sure I don't go downstairs to get something, or something along those lines. Maybe it's to make sure I don't sneak out, but little does he know I don't need the front door to do that.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. The first thing I saw was the bed and I flopped down onto it.

"Hello Bella." Edward said. I could tell from his voice that he was happy to see me.

I smiled without opening my eyes.

"Edward" I said quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I' fine." I said slowly getting up, "Now will you please tell me what went on today?!"

He sighed.

"Well we aren't really sure. Even Carlisle. He suggests that it's cloning, apparently there was a wizard/vampire back in the magic era that was capable of cloning, and he thinks that these are his ancestors. They came to see us today too. Apparently they were sent by the volturie to check up on us."

I felt a little bit sick. I thought the volturie gave up, well not gave up, but wouldn't check up on us for awhile, and as it turns out, I was once again wrong.

"I see." I said as sincerely as I could.

"We can't fight them tonight Bella." He said almost sadly, "they are too powerful. We need a new plan of action, and fast, but they are unlike anything we have ever taken on."

"yes, I figured. Maybe I could talk to Jacob and….."

Edward cut me off with a deep growl. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"We will figure it out, but for now you need you rest. So let's stop talking and get some sleep."

I didn't want to sleep, didn't even know if I could, but having Edward there was all I truly wanted, so I cherished the moment.

He hummed to me, and held me. Slowly I drifted to a place with no harm. Just me and Edward.


End file.
